Locomotive
by Bleu14
Summary: Wendy y Stan terminan, esta vez para siempre. Las breves palabras de Craig hacen comprender a Stanley que ella no es la única persona que lo ama.


**Howdy-Ho!**

Hoy traigo para ustedes un fic Style *-*

Canción: Locomotive - Guns N' Roses

Espero y les guste :D

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (¡DÉNMELOS!) (?)**

* * *

**Locomotive.**

Stan tenía la mirada perdida. Un grupo de chicas delante de él parecían muy alegres, entre ellas Wendy Testaburger, la chica ideal con la que acababa de romper.

Ella parecía muy feliz y él…. Él no podía controlar sus pensamientos.

Habían estado en una insana relación, rompiendo y volviendo exageradas veces.

Pero Stan temía estar solo, y a Wendy parecía no importarle regresar con él cuantas veces quisiera. Ella igual salía con otros chicos, entre ellos Eric Cartman.

Marsh la miraba a lo lejas, tan alegre y animada, riendo con sus amigas, alejándose de aquel lugar en donde lo había dejado completamente solo y destrozado, como cada vez que terminaban su relación.

Era inevitable para él no sentirse de esa forma, tan mal, al punto de depresión.

A Wendy le había causado mucho dolor la primera vez, la segunda y poco menos la tercera, pero en la cuarta ya se había vuelto una costumbre. Una insana rutina que le iría importando cada vez menos.

Pero para Stanley era cada vez más difícil terminar.

Marsh vestía de negro, como solía hacerlo con los góticos. Estaba solo, sentado en un columpio, meciendo adelante y atrás su vida en el parque más abandonado de todo South Park.

Wendy lo citó ahí, quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible, esta vez, para siempre.

**FLASHBACK.**

_-Stan, ¿Te das cuenta que esto se nos ah vuelto una rutina?-_

_-No es así, nuestra relación va cada vez mejor-_

_-No trates de engañarnos, sé que has sido una persona demasiado importante para mí… pero también sé perfectamente que ya no te amo-_

_-Pero Wendy, yo…-_

_-Stanley, recuerda solo nuestros buenos momentos juntos, por los que luchamos por años-_

_-Wendy…-_

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Había pasado ya una hora de eso y Stanley seguía meciéndose silenciosamente en aquel viejo columpio.

"Ya no te amo" Las palabras de Wendy rodaban perjudicando la mente del depresivo pelinegro.

La mente que solo daba vueltas en torno a lo ocurrido con la azabache, su vida y su historia de amor compartida con la hermosa chica por años.

-Marsh-.

Le llamó una voz que reconoció al instante.

-Craig…-

El chico del chullo azul tomó asiento en uno de los columpios, continuo al de Stan.

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí?- le pregunto con su usual voz monótona.

Stan suspiro con nostalgia, dejando escuchar la tristeza acumulada en su ser –Nada- le contestó simple con la mirada baja, fija en la blanca nieve.

-Es por Wendy, ¿Cierto?- pregunto mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Terminamos para siempre, no es como si te importara- le contestó molesto por el humo del cigarro que se disipaba con el viento.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa… pero creo que eres un marica al no darte cuenta que hay una persona que te ama de verdad- terminó de decir dando una profunda calada a su cigarro al momento en que Stan le clava la mirada.

-¿Craig?- pregunto confundido mientras Tucker se levanta del columpio.

-No hablaba de mí idiota- le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza para después comenzar a caminar.

Stan gruño –Idiota- maldijo entre dientes siguiendo el camino del contrario con la mirada.

Quizá Wendy solo necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar las cosas, quizá Wendy aún lo quería y… Y todas eran falsas esperanzas para Stanley.

Su noviazgo de años había terminado para siempre, y no había vuelta atrás.

Pero, ¿Quién era Wendy como para destrozar su vida?

Si, ahora recordaba los malos momentos con esa chica. Ella le había robado las oportunidades de relacionarse amorosamente con otras chicas, le había obsequiado los días llenos de depresión y le había causado fuertes peleas con Kyle, su súper mejor amigo.

Kyle Broflovski, su súper mejor amigo había aguantado demasiado junto a él.

El pelirrojo había sufrido a su lado cada vez que ambos terminaban. Se había convertido en el pañuelo de lagrimas del sensible Stanley.

Stan miro de nuevo el camino que había seguido Craig, recordando sus palabras.

Wendy no era la única que lo amaba de verdad, ¿Cierto?

Clyde amaba a todos sus amigos, entonces, lo quería ¿No?

Token lo consideraba uno de sus pocos buenos amigos, lo quería.

Tweek le dejaba prepararle un café, le tenía confianza y… eso era querer.

Kenny siempre lo había aconsejado, en cada momento de su vida. Él lo quería y apoyaba sus decisiones.

Incluso Craig, que aunque no lo demostrara y pareciera repartir odio a todos, le había dado unas palabras alentadoras hace unos minutos.

Kyle, ¿Qué había de él? Era su súper mejor amigo, eso significaba que lo amaba. A él se refería Craig, ¿No es así?

Wendy ya no intervendría en su vida, él tenía algo más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Un súper mejor amigo por siempre que lo amaba.

¿Stan lo amaba también?

El pelinegro corrió a casa de su mejor amigo, abandonando sus pensamientos en aquel solitario lugar.

Si, Stanley amaba a Kyle también. Después de todo él pelirrojo es la única persona que siempre está ahí solo para él.

El pelinegro llamo a la puerta y su madre, la señora Broflovski le dejo pasar, indicándole que su amigo se encontraba en su habitación.

-Stanley, ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupado al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Termine con Wendy…- habló lento el pelinegro – Para siempre-.

-Stan, yo lo siento…-

Marsh tomo a su amigo de los hombros, dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos –Kyle…-

Kyle retrocedió, siendo seguido al instante por su mejor amigo que seguía tomándolo firme de los brazos.

El pelirrojo miro detenidamente el rostro que tenia de frente. Se notaba cansado, confundido y triste. Sus ojos estaban delineados de negro, Stan solía hacerlo al vestirse gótico.

Broflovski subió lentamente sus manos hasta tomar de los brazos a su amigo -¿Stanley?-

_"Love's so strange"_

El pelinegro se acerco más al rostro del contrario, llegando a rosar su nariz con la propia.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

Kyle suspiro nervioso mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de Stan.

Marsh se acerco ahora a su cuello, aspirando el suave olor que emanaba el pelirrojo.

-Kyle, me di cuenta de algo- le dijo suave al oído.

Kyle contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. La cercanía con Marsh le estaba haciendo perder el control.

Stan aspiro una vez más el dulce olor, fuerte, deseando probar la pálida piel del contrario.

El ojiverde se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, acariciando un poco el cuello de su amigo.

El chico vestido de negro pego sus labios a la descubierta piel del pelirrojo, plantando un suave beso en su cuello.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo y gimió por lo bajo.

-Te amo Kyle- el pelinegro regreso a su rostro, juntando de una vez por todas sus labios.

Kyle destruyo los pocos centímetros de distancia, juntando en totalidad su cuerpo con el de Stanley.

Stan bajo sus brazos lentamente hasta abrazar la cintura del pelirrojo.

Broflovski tomó la nuca del ojiazul, haciendo más presión en el beso, dándole a entender que sentía lo mismo.

_"Love's so strange"_

* * *

**Es un fic muy corto, debo decir que antes era un Song-Fic...  
Creo que surgió cuando descubrí que había yaoi de South Park, (Hace un año si no mal recuerdo) imaginé como sería que Stan y Wendy terminaran y luego él se fuera con Kyle y todo esto... **

**Espero y les haya gustado (Ya que es raro como yo comprenderé…)**

**Si quieren que ponga más información sobre mí en mi perfil díganme xD (Aunquecreoqueanadieleimporta )**

**Gracias a mis acosadores, digo, seguidores (?)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
